LUCKY
by leticia91
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang romansa antara Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dan Park Chanyeol dengan sedikit konflik ringan dan sebuah akhir yang membingungkan. CHANSOO/KAISOO


LUCKY

STORY BY: LETICIA91

ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, BUT STORY IS MINE. ANY PLAGIARISM SAME AS A CRIMINAL BEHAVIOR.

Ini adalah kisah tentangku. Tentang seorang pria yang berdiri di atas kemalangannya. Yang keputusasaan bagai teman yang selalu bersamanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Semuanya terasa terlalu berat untukku. Aku seolah tenggelam dalam lautan perasaan yang entah dimana dasarnya. Perlahan aku dihancurkan oleh diriku sendiri, disaat hati dan tubuhku saling bertentangan. Tak ada yang dapat menolongku selain dirinya. Kenyataannya, dia juga terjebak dalam perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk mengeluarkanku dari jurang tak berdasar yang kubuat sendiri, dan dia juga membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengeluarkannya terlebih dahulu. Namun, realita yang terjadi tak selalu sesuai dengan mimpi. Ia bukan ditolong, namun semakin jauh terhempas. Sedang aku sendiri, dengan sisa-sisa keputusasaanku berhasil keluar tanpa bantuannya. Aku berniat untuk mengulurkan tanganku, namun dia terlalu buta untuk melihat bantuanku. Kehadiranku tak lebih dari seonggok daging yang eksistensinya kasat bagi kedua mata bulatnya. Ya, aneh memang, disaat orang lain dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanku, dia seolah tak terjangkau olehku. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan diriku. Itulah yang membedakan seorang Do Kyungsoo, dengan aku, Kim Jongin.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk kembali mencarinya. Ini sudah setahun sejak kejadian aku menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini menyiksaku kepadanya. Dan ia menghilang tepat setelah ia menghancurkan benteng tak berwujud yang kubangun susah payah dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" tatapan datarnya tak sedetikpun luntur dari wajahnya. Sama sekali tak merespon tindakanku.

"Hidup tak selamanya indah, namun aku bisa menjamin untuk tetap tinggal di sisimu."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk itu, Jongin. Berhenti membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan perasaan semu yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Dia akan hilang ditelan oleh waktu yang terus berjalan."

"Perasaan semu, hmm… begitu ya," aku tertawa menutupi segala keputusasaan dan kehancuran yang seketika menyeruak dalam hatiku. Namun, lagi-lagi tubuhku tak sejalan dengan diriku. Aku tertawa dan disaat yang bersamaan aku menangis. Bahkan kurasa tangisanku mendominasi kali ini. Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Membiarkan seseorang yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja. Rasa sakitku membuatku tak mampu berfikir. Bagai mayat tak bertulang, aku berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong-lorong hatiku berharap dapat menemukanmu di salah satu sudutnya. Dan ya, aku menemukanmu – bayanganmu, lebih tepatnya. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menyesali kemalanganku ini tanpa pernah berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya.

Sejak kejadian itu, dia menghilang. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Sungguh sebuah lelucon menyakitkan jika membayangkan dia telah melupakanku. Dan bodohnya aku yang masih saja berharap pada harapan yang tak pernah diberikannya. Harapan bahwa setidaknya ia bisa menaruhku dalam hatinya, menyimpan segala kenangan tak berarti yang pernah kami lalui. Lalu, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang telah duduk di hadapanku.

"Lama tak bertemu, Jongin," ia menyesap aroma kopi panas dalam segelas cangkir putih yang dipesannya. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela. Salju turun, menutupi jalan dengan butiran putihnya. Pohon Natal tak berlampu yang terletak di sisi jalan. Anak-anak yang bermain bola salju. Semuanya begitu indah. Menyejukkan hatiku walau tak cukup untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang perlahan naik ke permukaan.

"Kufikir kau tak mengingatku."

"Tentu aku ingat. Pria idola di kampus yang selalu bersembunyi di balik wajah dinginnya demi menutupi segala kemalangan yang ada pada dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengingatmu."

"Bahasamu tidak sopan, Tuan Park."

"Cukup sopan mengingat kau sama sekali bukanlah orang yang perduli pada hal seperti itu"

Aku terdiam, memandangnya jengah. Apa lagi yang diinginkan pria ini? Mengembuskan napas, aku menyuarakan apa yang baru saja lewat dipikiranku.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Kyungsoo punya alasan atas semua ini. Jangan menyalahkan sepenuhnya padanya. Dia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan membuatmu merasa lebih tersiksa daripada ini. Dilupakan tak seburuk melupakan."

"Kenapa kau membahasnya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya. Semua salahku, tersesat dalam waktu dan takdir yang membuatnya semakin bertambah rumit. Mencintainya adalah kesalahan terbesar sekaligus terindah dalam hidupku dan aku tak berniat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang satu itu."

"Dia juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tak butuh hiburan. Aku tahu dia mencintaimu, selamat." Aku baru akan melangkahkan kaki ku, menutup sebuah memori lama yang terus menyiksaku hingga perkataan Chanyeol menahanku. Membawa fikiranku kembali berkelana dan mengorek kembali seluruh serpihan memori menyakitkan yang tak ingin aku buka.

"Dia sakit. Gagal ginjal. Mungkin tak akan lama lagi."

Setitik air menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, tetapi sayangnya tidak."

"Kau bohong!" aku membentaknya, "Ia pasti baik-baik saja, terakhir kali, ia bahkan masih terlihat sangat baik."

Dia mendesah. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. "Realita yang terjadi tak selalu sesuai dengan mimpi. Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali. Waktu tak akan pernah mau menunggu."

"Bawa aku sekarang!" aku berteriak tak menghiraukan sekitar yang menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ikuti aku."

"Yeol," ia berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya masih sama. Bahunya masih terlalu sempit, kakinya masih terlalu pendek, dan suaranya masih terlalu lemah. Seperti dirinya, masih terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau kurang beruntung, Do Kyungsoo." Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang terasa semakin mungil dari terakhir aku menggenggamnya. Hatiku sakit melihat betapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Tubuh kecil itu terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini.

"Kurasa ini adalah hari paling menyedihkan."

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengatakan hal sebaliknya dengan yang aku rasakan. Kurasa aku memang hanyalah seorang pecundang tak berguna, yang sama sekali tidak kau harapkan kehadirannya."

"Jongin," suaranya terdengar sangat lembut mengalun di telingaku.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Cukup sudah, kumohon beri aku kesempatan. Aku tak akan pernah pergi lagi."

Ia menghela napas berat "Aku tidak akan bertanya karena Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu semuanya. Tak akan ada yang tersisa."

"Kau benar. Chanyeol seorang teman lama yang hampir terlupakan namun tak pernah melupakan. Sungguh aku tak menyangka takdir mempermainkan kita sejauh ini."

"Takdir hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka, Jongin. Takdir kita, kita sendiri yang menentukannya."

"Kau selalu menganggapku terjebak dalam kebodohan ku sendiri. Termakan oleh tipuan yang dibuat olehku sendiri."

"Karena itulah kenyataannya."

"Kau benar-benar meragukannya? Kau benar-benar meragukan kita? Kita bahkan belum memulai awal namun kau sudah berniat mengakhirinya."

"Kenyataan ada di depan mata, Jongin," akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh. Kristal bening perlahan keluar dari kedua telaga bulatnya, semakin deras. Aku tahu apa maksudnya dan aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, aku harus kuat, aku harus bisa mengeluarkan kami dari lembah kesengsaraan ini.

"A…kau, kau masih memiliki waktu, sedang aku, sebentar lagi waktu akan membunuhku. Tak ada yang bisa melawan waktu."

"Tak ada usaha yang sia-sia, Kyung," aku memeluknya erat. Akhirnya aku juga menangis. Betapa menyedihkannya kami sekarang, terus berharap dalam ketidakpastian.

"Setidaknya biarkan ini menjadi hari kita. Aku ingin mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, seperti yang kau lakukan untukku. Mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh perasaanku untukmu sehingga aku bisa melepaskanmu saat aku pergi."

"Akan selalu ada hari esok untuk kita, Kyung. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Cukup bagimu untuk terus tinggal bersamaku maka aku akan terus menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untukmu."

"Tapi itu tak adil. Aku telah memilihmu dan aku juga akan melakukannya tak peduli walau kau tak menginginkannya."

"Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku karena kau memilihku." Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Memandang tepat ke dalam matanya. Tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan. Kenyataan yang ada tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Aku mencintainya namun, aku harus bisa berpuas jika memang akhirku bukanlah dengannya. Bukan karena keputusasaan yang membuatku menyerah tetapi karena keyakinanku tak cukup untuk menghadapi ini. Biarlah waktu yang membawa kami ke akhir yang diinginkannya.

-Juli, dimusim panas ketiga.

Hari ini aku berniat mengunjungi makam salah satu kawan lamaku. Cuaca yang bersahabat membuatku tak sabar ingin mengunjunginya. Ini masih terlalu pagi, namun aku terlalu bersemangat karena dimusim semi lalu pekerjaan terlalu menyita waktuku untuk sekedar mengunjunginya. Aku pergi ke salah satu toko bunga milik temanku.

"Hai, Jongin. Ingin mengunjunginya lagi?"

"Ya, ini sudah terlalu terlambat, sejujurnya."

"Hahaha, kau terlalu sibuk. Apa seorang CEO selalu sepertimu?"

"Kurasa mereka jauh lebih sibuk dariku. Setidaknya aku masih mengambil cuti dimusim panas ini."

"Aku akan ikut. Bisakah Tuan Kim menungguku?"

"I feel so honored when you say so. Hahaha don't take a long time, aku masih memiliki beberapa acara siang ini."

"Siap, Mr. Kim."

Setelah beberapa menit yang tak terhitung, aku segera pergi bersama temanku. Hingga tibalah aku di sebuah bukit yang sunyi. Tak seperti tempat-tempat lain yang menyambut antusias musim panas, di sini tetap tenang. Tak ada yang berbeda di tempat ini seperti saat aku mengunjunginya terakhir dimusim gugur. Aku mengambil langkah lebar menuju ke masa laluku. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat menghapus masa laluku. Masa lalu tetap bagian dari hidupku dan aku ingin tetap menyimpannya di ingatanku, menjadikannya bagian dari masa depanku.

"Aku datang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami baik-baik saja. Di sini sedang musim panas. Bagaimana dengan di sana? Apa di sana juga terdapat pesta perayaan musim panas?" aku bisa mendengar isakan halus dari arah belakangku. Aku sudah berusaha tetapi air mata ini tak dapat lagi tertahankan. Masa laluku begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Kenangan akan saat itu kembali berputar di kepalaku. Disaat kami berdua jatuh, dialah yang membangun kembali harapan kami, meski itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Namun, sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat perkataannya di percakapan terakhir kami 'Takdir kita, kita sendiri yang menentukannya'

Terimakasih telah membuat harapan yang mati menjadi bangkit lagi.

Aku keluar dari dalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Kudapati seorang pria tinggi bersandar di dinding. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Sepertinya ada beban berat yang sedang mengganggu fikirannya. Tak biasa ia seperti itu. Ia adalah orang terberisik yang kukenal.

"Ada sesuatu, Chanyeol?"

"Ya." Ia hanya menjawabku singkat. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arahku.

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Hahaha, kau benar. Sesuatu yang sangat penting." Dia tertawa namun lebih terdengar seperti isakan frustasi.

"Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, kau boleh bercerita apapun padaku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu."

"Tolong jaga Kyungsoo. Itu jika kau bersedia."

"Jangan mengalihkan, Park. Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu." Ia bermaksud pergi namun aku menahan langkahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa masalahmu."

"Ini berhubungan dengan dua pilihan gila yang tak akan kau bayangkan."

"Jelaskan saja padaku."

"Kalau aku bertanya padamu, kira-kira yang mana lebih berharga nyawamu atau nyawa orang lain?"

"Tergantung siapa orang lain itu."

"Kau benar. Lalu bagaimana jika itu adalah adik tirimu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak memilikinya jadi aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa menolongku. Kusarankan, jika aku jadi kau aku akan menjawab nyawaku sendiri."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Chanyeol."

"Namun terkadang mulut tak bisa menjamin segala sesuatu yang akan dilakukan. Aku mungkin akan menjawab itu namun dibelakang aku akan melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan pilihanku."

"Kumohon, kau membuatku seperti orang tolol saat ini. Bisakah kau ke intinya langsung?"

Dia mendesah, "Aku katakan pada semua orang bahwa aku sama sekali tak mencintainya, nyatanya hatiku tak berkata seperti itu." Aku tahu – sangat tahu yang dia maksud adalah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perkataanmu tadi?"

"Aku akan mendonorkan kedua ginjalku pada Kyungsoo." Dia tersenyum dan dapat kulihat genangan air mata di pelupuknya. "Sudah cukup selama ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, tak seharusnya dia merasakan penderitaan ini. Selama ini aku berusaha berbagai cara agar aku juga bisa merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan agar aku bisa mengerti dirinya. Namun, sesakit apapun aku memukuli diriku sendiri, aku tetap tak bisa mengerti penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Kyungsoo – adik kecilku yang aku cintai, sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Dan aku, kakak tak bergunanya akan mencoba untuk berguna baginya, walau itu untuk yang pertama sekaligus terkahir."

"Maksudmu? Pendonoran ginjal tidak akan membunuhmu. Jangan berbicara seolah kau akan mati besok."

"Takdir kita, kita sendiri yang menentukannya." Aku terhenyak. Kalimat itu sama seperti yang Kyungsoo ucapkan padaku.

"Berbicaralah yang jelas Chanyeol."

"Takdir yang akan menjawab segala kegelisahanmu Jongin. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah biarkan Kyungsoo mengalami hal seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya. Jika kau membiarkannya, maka aku akan menendangmu sampai mati."

"Percaya padaku."

"Aku pergi dulu. Beritahu Kyungsoo aku mencintainya. Selamat tinggal."

Itu kali terakhir aku berbicara pada Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar membuktikan seluruh perkataannya. Mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kyungsoo. Menjadi orang berguna bagi Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah operasi pendonoran, Chanyeol tak pernah lagi membuka matanya. Dia terkena kanker paru-paru stadium akhir, dan kanker tersebutlah yang merenggut nyawanya. Kyungsoo masih terus menangis sambil meminta maaf di hadapan pusara peristirahatan terakhir Chanyeol. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya tanpa berbicara apapun karena hatiku juga perih mengingat memori itu. Yang sekarang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menepati janji terakhirku pada Chanyeol sekaligus berterimakasih padanya atas kesempatan yang dia berikan pada kami untuk bisa bersama.

-END-

THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I UPLOAD A STORY TO FFN. IF YOU MIGHT EVER READ THIS STORY ON AFF, ITS ME SO THERE IS NO PLAGIARISM.

AHH, SAYA JUGA INGIN MEMPROMOSIKAN ONLINE SHOP SAYA YANG MENJUAL BERBAGAI MACAM KPOP ALBUM SERTA KPOP OFFICIAL GOODS. JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENGADDNYA DI /ti/p/%40oqj4409s ATAU ID: oqj4409s.

DAN FOLLOW JUGA DI TWITTER kshopluxurious

THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PART, JUST LIKE A FLASHBACK AND NOW I AM IN PROCESS TO FINISH IT. I WILL UPDATE IT, DEPENDS FROM THE REVIEWS AND LIKES I GET FROM YOU ARE. SO PLEASE COMMENT AFTER YOU READ TO GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATIONAL FOR THE NEXT PART.

KAMSAHAMNIDAAAA


End file.
